Guardians of Fate
by DragonQueen
Summary: A mysterious darkness is luming around Hogwarts. A new student show up who is quite not normal. What is the meaning of the dreams that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco have? Only time will tell, and it's running out. Four Guardians and four protectors
1. Weird Dream and New Student

Look… another story…. They just keep popping out of nowhere…. And this one was another dream/idea thingy I had awhile back and after running in my head I love the idea! I hope y'all like this original idea! Well I think it is… I've never come acrost something like this before so umm yea enjoy! This happens after the fifth book… well sometime after Ron gets Pig.

As you read this story… just think of this…

Why do all the main characters have animals?

This story will answer it.

And I would love to thank my lovely, talented, and always sexy: My Beta! Laurie!

Laurie: Now, you're just sucking up to me!

DragonQueen: Is it working?

Laurie: thinks Yes... yes it is!

"Stupid Malfoy!" Ron grumbled.

It had only been two weeks after school started and Ron had learned to love hating Draco all over again.

"Maybe you should just give up fighting with him. He has a one track mind anyway I'm sure he can only hear his voice and no one else's," Hermione intelligently pointed out.

Sighing in defeat, Ron continued to eat his dinner. Harry looked up at the ceiling and it was raining incredibly hard. The memories of last June were still sickeningly fresh in Harry's mind. _"Did anyone tell _you_ the cup was a portkey?"_

The rain strongly reminded him of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her name was Hannah Sumnah and she was very cold. Her eyes were dark blue-grey, just like the rain. The two times he had been in her class he experienced a feeling, right in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling of great distrust.

Harry started to feel sick from all of the people in the Great Hall. He had that feeling often and didn't stay in crowded rooms for very long. He started to get up, to leave, but the wooden doors that led to the Entrance Hall suddenly slammed open with great force. The Hall went eerily silent.

Dumbledore immediately stood up to gaze at the new comer. It was very tall and was wearing a soaking wet, black cloak. It took two large steps towards the teacher's tables and Harry was amazed at the sound it made when it walked. It made a strange clicking noise at each step, almost as if its shoes were made of metal or bone. Or was it even wearing shoes?

Then something even stranger happened.

The figure got considerably shorter and took a few more steps, which were squeaky, as if it were wearing sneakers. The Ravenclaws were the closest to figure and they were trying to get as far from it as possible. At every step the Ravenclaw table gasped in fear and scrambled faster. The mysterious person was about to take another step, but collapsed onto the hard marble floor making a sickening _thud_ upon contact. All the teachers raced to the figure's side and Hagrid picked it up and hastily ran out of the doors to the hospital wing. Everyone stared at Dumbledore, and finally, the Headmaster noticed. He cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"I am sorry about that. Please continue eating or you can head to your dorms, but please stay away from the Hospital Wing for obvious reasons. Have a good rest of the night and do not ask any questions." And he walked out the door, his silver-grey robes billowing out behind him.

Many of the students looked at each other, asking if they knew anything about what had just happened. However, everyone was equally confused. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione who usually were either the brunt of gossip, or the ones finding it didn't know what to say. When dinner ended, the whole school had something to talk about, and slowly but surely, the students made their way back into their dormitories.

"H-Honeydukes," said Harry stifling a yawn. But, instead of opening the Fat Lady stared at him.

"Nope, not right!" she said, smiling contently. Harry blinked in confusion and turned to the huge group of other Gryffindors behind him.

"Anyone know the new password?"

"We got a new password?"

"Come on I'm tired and I need some sleep!"

A person was shoving her way through the group. It was Professor Sumnah. Before looking at the portrait, she gave a nasty glare at Harry. Astonished to the point of not feeling his limbs, the teacher roughly shoved him out of the way and whispered something to the Fat Lady and she swung open with torn look. The Gryffindors filed into the common room, talked for a while, and then split off to their respective rooms for the night. The last three remaining were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

" I wonder who was in that cloak. Maybe they're a new student," said Hermione hopefully.

"You're just hoping for a new book worm to hang out with, aren't you?" Harry said with a grin. Before Hermione had a chance to reply with a witty remark, she noticed that he was leaving.

" Harry where are you going?" she asked cautiously. Harry turned around,

" I'm going to see who's here. You guys can come or not." He turned around and crawled through the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione turned and looked at each other. They've always done things together before, whether it was good or bad. They were not going to break that habit easily. As Ron and Hermione chased after Harry, thunder cracked outside and lightning illuminated a face just for a second and then the face disappeared.

The sound of three sets of feet running echoed lightly off the stone walls as they trio made their way towards the Hospital Wing to see the new comer. They had to dodge many things (like Mrs. Norris and all the ghosts) and when they finally reached the door to the hospital wing, they didn't even have to open the door to hear what the teachers were saying.

"She came sooner than I had expected," a deep voice commented. Harry recognized it immediately. It was Professor Dumbledore.

" Well what are we going to with this… girl," said another voice (they recognized it as Snape's) with curious hesitation on the last word. Before they could ponder anything else, they heard Dumbledore ask a question.

" These are odd looking wounds. It looks as if she was trampled apoun by a hooved animal. What do you think hurt her Hagrid?" Harry had not the faintest idea that Hagrid was in there.

" Looks ter have come from a centaur. But, maybe she had a run-in with a thestral. O' course there's a lot of stuff in those woods..." Hermione has never heard Hagrid talk that seriously before in her life.

" Well, we had better let her rest. I don't think she's in any danger now," Dumbledore said and Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard his footsteps come to the door.

They scrambled to hide. As the teachers left, all three of them held their breaths knowing if they got caught, trouble would bite their heads off. The last person to pass them was Dumbledore, and he paused near their hiding spot. After a few long moments, Dumbledore continued on with a hint of a smile creeping on his old and tired face. As soon as Dumbledore was out of hearing range, Harry, Ron and Hermione let go of their breaths and breathed in and out heavily.

" Why... do you think... this new girl... is here?" Ron asked between uneven breaths.

" I don't know… but I have a… feeling we will… find out tomorrow," Hermione managed to gasp out.

Harry waited until the other two looked better and signaled for them to head out. With cautious steps, the three teens made it back without being caught. Until they got back to the common room. As soon as they door opened, a huge group of Gryffindors swarmed on them all talking at once.

" What does the person look like?"

" Why is he here?"

" How do you know it's a he? What are you psychic?"

Fred and George Weasley came in to rescue the mobbed trio. The twins had grown quite considerably and had surpassed their elder brothers, (Percy excluded), in attractiveness and sometimes, it even made the boys look twice. They started ordering people back trying to get some room to ask Harry some serious questions.

" Is it a girl? Please let it be a girl! No wait…twin girls!" Fred dreamed aloud. George promptly smacked his brother on the head.

" There was only one person under the cloak. So…Harry it is a girl?" George asked with hopeful eyes. Harry nodded once.

" Wait… how did you all know we were gone?" Ron asked.

" Well, we all know Harry has a knack for getting in trouble and we all knew it was one of those days. And of course he couldn't do this daring deed without his other buddies. So we assumed that the boyfriend and girlfriend went with you. Simple deduction, you're as simple as pie to predict." Fred crossed his arms in victory. George turned around to announce to the rest of the common room for those who didn't hear Harry.

" IT'S A GIRL!" Everyone, (as in, all of the boys, everyone), cheered in happiness. And those who were "whipped" by their girlfriends made silent screams of joy.

" WHAT IS ALL THE RUCKUS?" Nobody had noticed Professor Sumnah's arrival, yet they all knew that the party was over.

" All of you trouble makers to bed NOW!" she screamed with a wicked high-pitched screech.

As all the Gryffindors went upstairs to their dorms they made sighs of defeat. Not wanting to get in even more trouble, Harry and Ron raced up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and Hermione gathered all of her textbooks to go to her dorm, as well.

In The Slytherin Dormitories

As Draco laid his head down on a soft velvet green pillow, his mind wandered to the new comer. His table was the farthest from the mysterious person, so he couldn't get a really good look at it. The only thing he did notice was the sound of the feet walking. At first it was a clicking sound, like something hard and solid was tapping the surface of the marble floor. Then it was a squeaky sound like sneakers. Almost asleep, the pale skinned Slytherin drifted off. But just before he sank under the surface of dreams, he heard a fellow Slytherin from the common say that the new comer was a girl. His eyes finally closed all the way and he plunged under the surface of dreams.

This had to be the strangest dream Draco had ever had. He was running wildly through a dense forest. Even though he was running as fast as he could go, he felt no fatigue. The forest had some kind of weird feel to it. As if something was wrong and he was here to fix it. It was eerie as he ran because no other animals were in sight. That's what scared him the most. As he ran further and further into the forest, it was starting to get less dense. Just as he thought he was out of the forest, he just stopped into a clearing. There he could barely make out three short figures, and three tall obscure figures. He took one step into the clearing, and then something picked him up.

Just as he was about to look up into the face of whatever was holding him, he shot up in bed breathing at an accelerated rate. He brought a thin hand up to his face to wipe the annoying perspiration off his flushed face. After that, he unconsciously ran his slender fingers though his moist blond locks. He stopped for a second to really think about his dream. He closed his eyes to think long and hard about the face. The only feature he could come up with was the person's green eyes with yellow around the slitted pupil. He opened his eyes to glance at his clock at the right.

" Great…5:00…perfect time to get up and start a Tuesday. I fucking hate Tuesdays." He slowly got out of his warm, comfortable bed.

As he walked to his personal bathroom, he caught a glance of himself in a medium sized mirror. He glared at himself with hate burning in his eyes. He looked almost like his father.

" I fucking hate my father." He whispered to reassure himself he would never end up like his father.

After the mirror incident, Draco headed off to his private bathroom to shower and get ready for school. But no preparation could prepare him for what was coming his way this morning.

WEEEEEE first chapter! Well who is this new person? What is the meaning of Draco's dream? Can I ever stop asking questions?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Review Button: FEED MEH!

V


	2. New Dreams and a Polished Broom

Well here's the second chapter that slightly explains more than the first but still brings up new questions. Did I mention there's going to be slight slash? No sex or anything more like fluff if you ask me. Just wanted to let you know! THERE WILL BE SLIGHT SLASH! There... better... anywho read on!  
  
As the trio of miscreants made their way down the stairs to the dinner hall they all felt excitement in the air.  
  
" What is everyone so excited about?" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
She just shrugged in response. When they finally made it to their table, it seemed as though everyone beat them to the Great Hall. Harry was about to ask Dean a question when Dumbledore stood to talk to the students.  
  
" I apologize for the incident we had last night. It was just a student who traveled all the way from America to come join us in study. I am pleased to welcome, Aldara!" Dumbledore dramatically waved his hand to the right.  
  
One lone student made her way from the shadows. She was wearing a simple button up white shirt and slightly baggy pants. She walked rigidly to the stool that Harry didn't even notice before. When she sat down, Harry finally noticed her hair was very long and black. Her hair was so dark; it made her skin look very pale. Dumbledore then placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.  
  
"Well, since you all like to surprise me so often I don't even have a song ready! Fine, fine, here we go..." the hat paused considerably before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table roared in satisfaction. It wasn't every day that they had an exchange student. In fact, Harry hadn't ever seen one and from the look of it, no one else had either.  
  
Then, Dumbledore did something quite odd. He took the hat of the scared girl's head and turned his back to the students to speak with it. As soon as he turned the hall went quiet. No one has ever seen Dumbledore have a problem with what house it chose for a student. Dumbledore nodded once and turned around.  
  
" Slytherin it is!" Once again the Slytherin table roared as other tables were tempted to boo and hiss.  
  
She made her way down the five steps, taking very small steps as if unsure of something. Her small steps measured her courage. Just as she reached the Slytherin table she turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. He just nodded once with a smile and she smiled back. She turned around to gaze down the long table of clapping Slytherins. She hesitantly sat down at the head of the table next to a seventh year and across from a second year.  
  
When the clapping died down the breakfast meal suddenly poofed right on their plates and everyone began to eat. The sudden shock from the food magically appearing made Aldara weary of eating it. She poked it twice to make sure it wasn't going to jump up at her. When she was satisfied with the state of the food, she began to gnaw on the sausage.  
  
" The food isn't going to bite you back you know." The pretty seventh year boy told her.  
  
But you didn't have to call him pretty-seventh-year-boy. Every girl in a hundred-meter radius knew his name. It was Kole Madestrom. Even all the houses knew his name. It was quite famous now. There was one thing he was famous for: beauty.  
  
Aldara just blushed and began to once again eat her food. A few people down, Pansy Parkinson eyed the new comer carefully. She noticed how Kole was talking to her as if they were girlfriend and boyfriend. Growling in annoyance and jealousy, she asked Draco a question.  
  
" Don't you think that new comer is weird? Look at that she's only eating the meat. What is she an Amazon warrior princess?" She continued to eye Aldara with a sharp eye. Draco just sighed and poked his eggs thoughtfully.  
  
" Stop being so paranoid." He placed his right cheek in is right palm to rest his tired head.  
  
" Whatever you say Drac'." Draco cringed at his nickname. He'd almost rather be called Mr. Malfoy. Almost.  
  
As the meal went on, Pansy still noticed Aldara only ate the meat. She didn't touch her eggs that had assorted vegetables in them. The one thing she noticed the most was the fact that the seventh year pretty boy was talking to her the entire time and she didn't even flirt back. Random people started to leave to get ready for the morning's classes. When Pansy felt as though the room was empty enough, she made her move onto her prey.  
  
" So, Adlara... why are you only eating you meat hmm? Vegetables too scary for you?" Pansy pried the girl on and on pointing out that she only ate the meat.  
  
When Draco thought she had endured enough, Aldara finally spoke out with a careful whisper, as if afraid to talk with anger in her voice.  
  
" First of all, my name is Aldara, not Adlara. Second, I only eat meat because I'm a carnivore." Pansy looked at her as if a snake was hanging off her face. Pansy heard a sigh of annoyance behind her.  
  
" A carnivore is someone who only eats meat." Draco stated. Pansy then got that look on her face, as if someone had just lit the candle of idea above her head.  
  
" Ah, Mr. Draco and Miss Aldara. Just the two people I wanted to talk to. Could you please excuse us Miss Parkinson?" Pansy nodded and scurried off.  
  
" Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Aldara asked with a clean and sincere voice.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to let you both know that Mr. Draco here will be your guide for the next few weeks and I have arranged all of your classes to be the same as Mr. Draco's so no one will get confused. I better be off!" and with a single wink in his right eye, Dumbledore strolled off with lightness in his step. When he disappeared out the doorway, Draco looked down at Aldara's face. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. Green with a twinge of gold around the vertically slit pupils. Just like the ones in his dream....  
  
" So umm... Mr. Malfoy is it? You better give me a tour before classes." Draco slightly shook his head to stop staring at her eyes.  
  
" First of all, my name is Draco. Don't call me Mr. Malfoy. That's my father and I'm certainly not him. Second, follow me." He was slightly mocking her. She stood to get ready to walk. He then noticed that she was kind of short and she didn't have a cloak.  
  
" Where's your cloak?" She looked up for a second and blushed.  
  
" Oh right! Accio Aldara's cloak." She held out her wand she just pulled out from her bag. One of the windows to the left busted open and her cloak zoomed right to her hand.  
  
" Well, lets go." Draco turned and started to leave without the girl.  
  
Hastily, Aldara put on her robe with a whoosh, picked up her bag, and ran to catch up with Draco. As soon as they were out of the dining hall, Draco turned to the right and led her into the room where they get into their common room and then dormitories. Aldara bent her head upwards and gazed at the top. She caught a glimpse of students walking towards a painting and said something.  
  
They were all wearing Slytherin robes. While Aldara was wasting her time looking at the ceiling, Draco was rummaging through his cloak for a piece of paper that had that week's password on them. A short gasp of surprise caught his attention. Aldara had walked right onto a stairway that was suddenly moving.  
  
" What the--?" Aldara managed to say before the steps suddenly switched directions violently.  
  
She lost her balance and flipped over the edge. Draco was sure no one before had fallen and dare not imagine the trouble he would get in if he let her fall and die. Of course he was sure his father would pat him heartily on the back and start a rousing song of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" with his fellow Death Eaters and Draco did not want that. He whipped out his wand and spoke clearly,  
  
" Wingardium leviosa." she suddenly floated upwards until her feet were safely on the top of the step's railing. He let down his wand and a sigh of relief. She was safe for now. She suddenly flipped backwards to another higher section of steps.  
  
" Keep up with me Prince of Slytherin!" she dared to call out as she flipped three more times each time she was getting higher and higher.  
  
Not wanting to show weakness, Draco stepped onto the stairway Aldara started on and waited for it to line up with another so he could advance higher. At this rate, Draco thought, I'll never catch up to her! What's one thing that would be faster than her... his broom! He hastily brought out his wand again and called out,  
  
" Accio... Firebolt!" The window to his left swung open and Harry Potter's Firebolt hovered an arm's length away.  
  
Maybe Potter won't mind? This could be very entertaining... the fun and mischevious part of his mind reasoned. Another voiced laughed.  
  
Yeah, since when did Potter mind you taking things from him? Since when did Potter mind you AT ALL!  
  
That was reason all right. Draco thought it would be best if he just didn't listen to the voices in his head. Only crazy people actually listen to those kind of voices. Well he is abnormal... With arms shaking in excitement, he reached out and jumped on the finely polished shaft of the broom.  
  
" Bloody hell, does Potter polish this thing every day?" He had no more time to ponder on Harry's intimate relationship with his broom. He zoomed higher, flying past many clumps of students on differnet levels. At that moment, Harry's eye caught Aldara doing flips to stairways.  
  
" Isn't that the new student?" he pointed out.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned their heads to gaze apoun Aldara's gymnastics. Just then someone zoomed by on Harry's broom.  
  
" MALFOY!" the black hair teenager screamed at him as his only student rival flew past on HIS broom.  
  
Draco looked down for a second with a sneer before noticing a section of stairway was turning right at him. He maneuvered past it with fluid ease and continued his rash race with Aldara. Just as he reached the Slytherin painting, Aldara was already trying to guess the password. Already knowing that Draco was there, she decided to taunt him a little.  
  
" Is it... Malfoy Rules? No too obvious... The Lusty Draco? Obvious..." To their surprise, the man in the painting laughed and swung open, even without the correct password. Aldara guessed that since she made fun of Draco while he was there, that it was as good as any password.  
  
" Oh, hey, Draco! Didn't see you there... Well you better escort me to my room!" She crawled into the hole in the wall and Malfoy followed promptly.  
  
" Draco!" said Vincent Crabbe, waving for his proclaimed leader to join him.  
  
He and Gregory Goyle were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, but then they were right in front of him. They were ignoring Aldara completely. Draco guessed the two were too busy stuffing their faces at dinner to realize that they even had a new student.  
  
" We've been waiting for you for like... five hours!" Crabbe whined.  
  
Aldara didn't like these two grunts so she scooted her way behind their "fearless leader". Draco sat the Firebolt next to the hole in the wall before he said something,  
  
" Well.... whatever I still have to show the girl around so if you'll excuse us." Draco brushed past them, but when Aldara tried, the two squished together warning her she isn't going to pass before she answers some questions.  
  
" Well aren't you a skinny one.... where'd you come from little girl?" it had been a while since Goyle had threatened someone and God forbid him get rusty at it.  
  
" I don't know. Now if you two would please sit down, I can be on my way to umm... potions." The word felt foreign on her tongue like when she came to this country.  
  
They just stood there with the usual tough guy face. Her face uncharacteristically screwed into a fearfully angry face.  
  
" I said sit!" She pressed her left palm on Crabbe's chest and her right on Goyle. She squeezed the fabric of their vests and helped the two confused bullies sit down on a couch and chair. She briskly walked pass and joined Draco at the fireplace.  
  
" Dumbledore said that the picture I'm suppose to go through is the one on the right of the fireplace."  
  
They followed Dumbledore's directions and came to a portrait of a man far- away on a boat on some lake that looked oddly familiar.  
  
" Ahoy!" The voice sounded very far from where they were standing.  
  
" AHOY! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A PASSWORD! IT'S... POP-TARTS!" The picture swung open, revealing a tunnel. As they walked through, their footsteps echoed in the small hallway.  
  
" Pop-Tarts?" asked Draco.  
  
" POP-TARTS ARE A... oops! Sorry, Pop-Tarts are a snack of Muggles." The tunnel was just tall enough for her to walk through without crouching.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was about four inches taller than her and had to hunch over slightly. Just as they walked in, they were walking into a one- bedroom place. There was one four-poster bed, a dresser and wardrobe, and one large mirror, which Draco dared to not look in. A smile crossed Aldara's face and her eyes lit up in ecstasy.  
  
"Look at this! I've never had a room like this before!" she said before she flung herself upon her bed and giggled. Aldara looked around the room, eyeing the large stained glass window and the green and silver wallpaper, until she saw the grandfather clock next to her wardrobe.  
  
" I've never actually had anything at all..." her mind just had to remind her. It always accured to Aldara that her mind has always said things that were quite odd. Aldara was beginning to think that there was two people inside of her mind.  
  
" Oh no!" she gasped, "We'd better get to Potions, quickly, if we don't wanna be late!" Draco laughed, as he wasn't afraid of Professor Snape.  
  
He had been late many times, before, and he never got in any trouble for it. But still, he hurried out the tunnel, after her, and back into the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were slowly making their way to a standing position, when Aldara ran by.  
  
" Excuse me!" she said with a slight apologetic tone to her voice and she roughly re-sat the boys down in the chairs they previously were sitting in.  
  
On their way out Draco grabbed the Firebolt thinking he might run into Potter before class. Of course Draco always had to be right about something. Just as they exited the Slytherin portrait, Aldara and Draco ran into a very angry Gryffindor boy.  
  
" What in Merlin's beard were you doing with MY Firebolt?" Harry's cheeks were slightly red. Aldara blushed a bit and grabbed behind her to get the Firebolt.  
  
" I'm really sorry Harry! It was all my fault. I was just poking some fun at Draco and..." Ron stepped forward.  
  
" You mean to tell me that you made fun of Malfoy," she nodded once, " With him knowing?" she nodded again.  
  
" You and me are going to become the best of friends!" He stepped forward to wrap his arm around her shoulders chauffeuring her way down to the hallway to Potions. Hermione shook her head and followed. Harry and Draco were left to ponder the new relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
" So, this is the new girl, eh?" Draco nodded.  
  
" She's so... different..." he trailed off. Harry looked up at him.  
  
" Pretty soon Hermione will be leeching information from her."  
  
" Aye... " Draco and Harry stopped to look at each other. Were they just actually talking... normally?  
  
" Better head to Potions, Potter. It's your favorite class and I'm sure Snape would love to see you late." Draco sneered. This is more like it.  
  
" Piss off Malfoy." Harry spat at the Slytherin with just as much hate as Draco did. Harry stepped forward to wait until a stairway came his way. He then trotted off to join the others.  
  
" Is this the fate of the "Prince of Slytherin"?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
That has to be the coolest quote EVA! Well I suppose you all who are actually reading this God bless you by the way... Have even more questions...GOOD! Then you'll read my next chapter! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEdies 


End file.
